A Musical Mess
by MusicLover212
Summary: May is supposed to be helping Drew and Gary study for their final, but instead, they wander off to May's music room and start attacking each other with May's wide variety of musical instruments. What happens when Drew accidentally dents May's prized violin and is forced to pay for a new one? Very subtle Contestshipping.


**Guess what? When I first tried to type this story, my computer froze! Yeah! And I couldn't turn it off! But I eventually figured it out, so, no worries. Anyway, that's a GREAT sign for my future stories! Can't wait. -_-**

* * *

_**A Musical Mess**_

May's eye twitched. A loud clang was heard. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" She glared at the two boys, who both stopped dead in their tracks. They were both armed with a violin bow in one hand and a cymbal in the other.

The brunette, Gary, was the first one to speak. "Well, you know, we're just whacking each other with musical instruments," he replied nonchalantly.

May didn't show a single sign of remorse. She turned to face the other boy, Drew. "And you? And do you have to say for yourself?"

The chartreuse haired boy responded. "Why are you being so uptight? Relax! Everything is fine!" He winced at the sight of May's glare.

"Oh, really? Then why is there a huge dump of random musical instruments in that corner? Huh?" May kept on interrogating them.

Drew started stalling. "Well… uhh… it was his idea!" He pointed to Gary almost immediately.

The latter was quick to reply. "What? Lies! False accusations!"

May rolled her eyes. Her friend, Leaf, had kept on pestering her to help Drew and Gary study for their finals. She had finally relented, but instead, they two boys had scurried off to her music room and started beating each other up with her wide variety of musical instruments.

Sighing, May turned to her open violin case. There wasn't a single scratch on it. Relieved that Drew and Gary didn't get to her extremely valuable violin, she didn't notice the flute flying directly behind her back.

"Charge!" Gary chucked a drumstick towards Drew, who easily jumped away. In response, Drew picked up the nearest item, which just happened to be a clarinet, and threw it as hard as he possibly could to Gary.

Unfortunately for May, Gary dodged the attack. The clarinet headed straight for the violin.

There was a loud crack as the clarinet made contact with the violin, leaving a dent in the violin's wood.

"ANDREW HAYDEN!"

Gary fell to the floor laughing. "Oh, snap!"

May advanced towards Drew. "YOU ARE PAYING FOR A NEW VIOLIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS COST?" She spun around on her foot, turning to Gary, who was trying to leave the room unnoticed. "AND THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO! IF YOU AND DREW HADN'T BEEN THROWING AROUND INSTRUMENTS AT EACH OTHER LIKE IT WAS A WAR OR SOMETHING THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

Drew spoke up, "Can't you just repair that one?"

May facepalmed. "YOU IDIOT! IF WE REPAIR IT, THEN WE'LL HAVE TO TAKE IT ALL APART AND BUILD IT FROM SCRATCH! IT'S GOING TO BE EASIER TO JUST BUY A NEW INSTRUMENT! " With that said, she stormed out of the room.

The room was silent. Drew and Gary only stared at each other with blank looks on their faces. Gary finally spoke. "Sucks for you. You're going to have to pay for her new violin."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're helping me pay."

"I'll give you $10." Gary reached into his pocket and took out a ten-dollar bill.

Drew snatched it out of his hand. "This is gonna take a while."

* * *

"$2,000? _ONLY_ $2,000? THAT VIOLIN WAS WORTH OVER _$10,000_!" May screamed into Drew's face.

Drew deadpanned. "What? How can a piece of wood be worth over $10,000?"

That only annoyed May even more. "ONLY A PIECE OF WOOD? THAT LITTLE 'PIECE OF WOOD' WAS HANDCRAFTED BY ONE OF THE BEST VIOLIN MAKERS IN THE WORLD!" Her tone of voice got sharper each time she spoke.

Drew sighed. "Well then. In that case, this might take a while." He flicked his hair.

"I wish you would stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Stop flipping your hair!"

Drew smirked. "Nah. It seems to annoy you."

* * *

After one year, Drew had finally given May the $10,000 she needed.

"You know, I can't believe you actually raised all that money," said May. She had gotten a new violin, bow and case, courtesy of Drew. "Thanks."

Like always, Drew flicked his hair. "No problem."

They walked in silence. Eventually, May arrived at her house, and the first thing she did was open her new violin case. Surprise, surprise.

But what really _was_ a surprise was the blood-red rose she saw lying directly underneath the violin. There was a little note tucked in between the rose's petals. She opened it up immediately.

_So how's the new violin? It had better be good, 'cause I am NOT, repeat NOT, buying another one for you. If this one somehow gets ruined, Gary is paying for it. I don't care how much he whines, he's paying for it. Or else._

_ -Drew_

May smiled. She couldn't wait to try this new violin.

* * *

**Huh. That actually turned out better than I thought. The first time I wrote it, I HAD THE SUCKIEST ENDING EVER. Maybe I'll put it up, who knows? Anyway, I think this ending just a little better. It's still a little cliché, in my opinion, but it's still WAY better than my old one. Anyway, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! :D**

**~ Suki-chan**


End file.
